Booze it you looze it
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Just some weirdo story rattling in my mind.. lol


_**First try at something new. Rated T for some mention of sex and language but none of the f or b.. or anything...**_

Slowly he lifted his limp eyelid to see the glorious morning light pouring in through the window. To Dimitri however, it was sheer poision on the account he was suffering one of the worst hangovers he had ever gotten. Not even the party of 23' could compare to his ache and pains. He groaned softly and flipped himself opposite of the light only to find he was not in his hotel room at all.

"Where the heeel," he stumbled with his words as he slowly raised his head about an inch or two then brought it right back down on the account he thought he'd black out from the pain in his head. "am I?" He asked the last bit to the empty room.

Glancing around he found it was a girl's room of some sort. Or a very femine male. Dimitri had been checked out by a man like that or two, and with as much alcohol he had consumed it was quite possible one of them or anyone could have taken advantage of him during the time being. He flopped back only to discover he was only covered by a robe. He almost felt like crying since this whole situation was just too hard to understand at the moment.

He shut his eyes as he heard a soft clicking of heels. Pretending to be asleep was so difficult since he wanted to know just who his captor was.

"Geeze, he really did over do it after all." The gal giggled. A familar giggle at that.

He forced his big brown eyes open and stared at a vision of lovliness. It was Anya, dressed in a long white sundress type thing with a glass of water in her hands.

"Hello, seems Vlad was right." She laughed again. "Only a world war could awake you." She sat down and handed out the glass of water awaiting him to take a drink.

"How did I get here?" He asked not a second after her.

Anya rolled her eyes. "You seem to remember nothing.. and yet you claim you have an elephants memory."

"A very drunk elephant."

She sat the glass down on the table and pushed her hair to one side. He looked at her, keeping complete focus on her every move. "Okay, quit doing that.. that evil eagle-"

"Vuture." he corrected her.

"What?"

"I believe Vultures stare down their prey.. besides you said I was one in another life." He added his eyesight still not leaving her. She was all he was planning to focus on, since the slight of her really didn't irritate his eyes.

She rolled her eyes in return. "Whatever then..."

"Did we do _anything_?" He asked while she was folding something.

"Like what?"

"Well.. I am kinda_ naked..."_

"Ugh! You think I'm some common tramp?! You were soaked from the rain last night and I just thought it'd be nice if you didn't catch a death of a cold." She replied somewhat furious he'd inply such a situation, but then again with how incapacitated he was, anything was possible in his memories.

"**Please don't yell**, anything louder than whispering is like drilling nails into my head at this time."

She noticed how he had put a pillow over his head to protect from loud noises. She had to somewhat feel bad for the guy. It made her nervous to have him there though, since she still did love him even if he was a lying, cheating, scoundrel of a man.

"Fine..." She set the water down and headed out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief on the other side. She now questioned where her sanity had gone to. Why on earth did she bring him home? He didn't deserve a warm bed and water in her opinion, but she just had felt sorry to see him so weak, and in some strange way it was also good.

After Anya had gone out, he sat up slowly and took a drink of the water looking around her room. He couldn't believe he was there. Upon her dresser was a couple photos of her parents, probably from her Grandmama. And some silly ones they had taken along the way to Paris from a camera they had recieved. Strange enough he found the one of him and her taken while they were just being silly. He smiled at the photograph. Everything back then had been so easy, he wasn't in love with her and she wasn't the charming lady he and Vlad had molded her into.

Dimitri sighed and put the hidden photo back where she would expect it to be.

After a long while he sat up, not feeling so woozy anymore and somewhat more rested than he had ever felt. He got up and stretched out his arms before tying the bathrobe on completely. He looked out the room into the hall to see if Anya was out. Upon seeing no one he began to look through her things. He knew it was probably a bit childish, but he wanted to. He smelled one of her perfumes. He recognized this smell anywhere, it had been the one she was wearing upon the night of the ballet.

After going through a few drawers and of course as all men like to go through, her lengerie; which actually made Dimitri blush. He found that she still wore that blue dress he gave to her so long ago. He ran his fingers over the smooth cloth before sitting back down and taking another drink of water. He sighed. "Dimitri, you idiot, she could have been yours if you had played the cards right." He heard his voice scold him.

"_Ahhhhh...."_

His ears perked as he heard a familar melody coming from the room beside hers. Getting off the bed he headed for the door and gripped the golden knob slightly turning it just enough to manage a peek. And.................

Looks like you can guess what he's gonna see.. XD


End file.
